


Pokimane Helps Selena Stream

by Evermoore42



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), pokimane - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, F/F, Lesbian Sex, LivestreamFail, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evermoore42/pseuds/Evermoore42
Summary: Selena Gomez invites Pokimane over to set her up for their first collaborative stream.  Selena loses control over her sexual desires.
Relationships: Selena Gomez/Pokimane
Kudos: 9





	Pokimane Helps Selena Stream

Selena Gomez grabbed her cup of hot tea and sipped at it. Quarantine had been a mixed bag for her. Her career thrived in this shut-down. New shows filmed, and new songs recorded. On the other hand, her personal life felt lonelier than ever. It felt almost impossible to start a relationship during the pandemic. How did you go out on a date when paparazzi caught you going out. Then people would get pissed at you for not taking the disease seriously. To make maters worse, she felt confused inside. Before lock down, Selena made the decision to pursue relationships with women. It felt difficult to explore this new path for herself when she couldn't leave the house. So for the moment she had to focus on her career, and bury her personal life. In fact today she was going to branch out a bit on a new opportunity. 

Her doorbell rang, and Selena adjusted her outfit before walking to open it. Before her in the doorway was Pokimane, a beautiful video game streamer that Selena had started watching recently. Pokimane wore a white top that Selena could through to a black bra and black tights. Poki had a broad infectious smile that dazzled Selena. Both girls squealed with delight at finally meeting in person and Selena went in for a big hug to this girl she just met. It's not like Selena invited Pokimane here because she had been fantasizing about her or anything. This was about business, but holding her in the doorway Selena knew that she desired the streamer. Selena could reach down and grab that sexy butt and kiss Poki deep and hard. No, she thought to herself that's just the loneliness, focus instead on business. So she stopped holding her surprised, but still brightly smiling guest.

"Oh, my god thank you for actually coming." Selena said.

"Thank you for inviting me. I am such a big fan of yours." Pokimane practically bubbled as she spoke.

"You're so sweet." Selena said as she waved Pokimane to enter, and took another glance at the streamer's butt as she walked by.

"No really I am." Poki said. "I grew up on Wizards of Waverly Place."

"I'm sorry." Selena Gomez responded. It was the automatic line whenever she said when someone said something like this.

"Oh, don't apologize. I loved it, and then your music too." Pokimane seemed to have stars in her eyes as she looked over to Selena. Selena was pretty used to this by now. Many people grew up idolizing Selena, but it always made her blush when someone hot talked about her like this.

"Well I have become a big fan of yours as well." Selena said to distract herself from her burning face and racing heart. "I have been watching your streams and VODs the last few weeks and have really been enjoying them. In fact, I asked you here because I was hoping we could actually work together." Pokimane seemed to almost lift off the ground with excitement.

"Absolutely!" The streamer exclaimed. "I would do anything for you." A perverted piece of Selena's mind caught on the word 'anything.' It brought a sly smile to Selena's lips, but she forged ahead.

"Great, I was hoping to stream on Twitch sometime with you. Would that be OK?"

"Are you kidding? That would be amazing! When would you want to do it." Poki asked Selena eagerly.

"Well I actually got a bit of a problem you might be able to help me with. I bought a lot of stuff I saw recommended on the internet for streaming and downloaded some software. Unfortunately I am actually kinda hopeless with computer stuff. Since you do this stuff all the time I was hoping you could help me get set up in a way that would work with your setup."

"Oh, yes absolutely." Pokimane glowed confidently. "I will happily get your setup to stream and teach you how it works. Where is your computer?"

"In here." Selena said as she led Pokimane into her bedroom. The room was large and clean, with a king-size bed in the middle. The computer desk was set up against the wall and facing the foot of the bed. The equipment Selena had bought lay all over the desk untidy and disorganized. The camera was in a pretty weird spot, and the mic was not set up.

"Okay. Give me like half an hour and I can get all this fixed and the software set up." Pokimane told Selena.

"Wow thank you so much. Can I help or at least get you anything." Pokimane grinned so widely it crinkled her eyes and shook her head. "I made some tea, would you like some of that?"

"Oh, actually that would be nice." She said and Selena went to make the girl a mug of tea while she worked. Selena returned to her room to find Pokimane concentrating on her work. Selena set the hot cup of tea near the busy girl and went to go sit on the bed. Selena watched Pokimane work diligently to make her streaming set up work. It must have been something Poki did many times before because she knew exactly what to do. The large gaming chair that Selena had bought had been moved out of the way to one side. Pokimane mounted the microphone and then bent down to work the cords out to the proper place. This of course presented Selena with a great view of the streamers amazing ass. Selena was horny and wet having not been touched by another person in about a year. Her arousal needed some attention. As quietly as she could she unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. Selena slid her hand down her pants to rub herself gently and slowly. She pulled her shirt down with her other hand to try and hide her unbuttoned pants behind her loose shirt. Selena had to move slowly to not be detected. She bit her lip to keep from making any noises of pleasure. She imagined using her tongue to explore Pokimane's intimate areas. Selena wanted to explode, but she couldn't get there without being noticed.

Selena lost her senses as she slowly more and more stopped trying to hide her actions. After a dozen minutes of just teasing herself, the 'fuck it' horny brain took over. Selena's shirt was lifted up to expose her bra-less chest and one hand was massaging her tits. Her other hand was playing with her pussy. Her pants had been slid to the floor and panties clung to her knees as she played with herself. Selena's wasn't moaning, but her breathing had become heavy and labored. Pokimane was actually oblivious to all this though. She wanted to do a good job and set up the streaming in a way that would be easy for Selena to use. Her entire attention was on making the entire setup able to work with the click of a single button. She felt exultant when she finally got everything hooked up and the software set up. It took longer than expected, but now she could show off to one of her idols what she had done for her. She picked up her ignored tea that was now cold and sipped it as she turned. That's when she finally saw and heard Selena masturbating. She was shocked at seeing the pop-singer's exposed pussy with two fingers sliding in and out of her. Poki backed up and bumped her butt on the desk.

Selena was in ecstasy and stared hungrily into Pokimane's eyes. Pokimane had kissed girls before, but had never had sex with a woman before. Poki's body clenched with the anxiety of what she had decided to do. This was Selena freaking Gomez. There was a time when she fantasized about knowing her and being her friend. Those fantasies had never turned sexual in nature. Now here was her childhood idol writhing in sexual pleasure before her. Of course, she was going to have sex with her. She sat the cup of cold tea down and walked over to kneel before Selena. Gently, she pulled the pop singer's fingers out of her pussy and licked them. They were creamy and musky, and she cleaned them with her tongue before turning to the hot pussy before her. She eagerly began by licking and sucking Selena's clit. Poki stuck her tongue deep into Selena's eager vagina tasting her completely. Selena held the back of Pokimane's head and pressed her into her pussy, as if Pokimane was going anywhere. Her tongue pressed in and out of Selena bringing convulsions of delight as Poki teased her tender clit as well. Pokimane's own pussy was getting hot and needed attention. Erotic realizations flashed through her mind like "the first pussy I have ever eaten is Selena Gomez's!" Pokimane replaced her tongue with two eager fingers as she felt Selena approach an orgasm. Pokimane fingers work magic that she never knew she processed as she brought her lips to Selena's clit. She sucked hard and her tongue worked circles and flicks on the sensitive clit. She felt the full body spasms run through Selena as her idol came to her kiss and touch.

As the orgasm subsided, Pokimane kissed her way up Selena's body only stopping for a moment to suck firmly on a nipple before she reached her mouth. They made out eagerly with the most passion either had ever felt for another person. Selena fulfilled an earlier desire and grabbed Pokimane's sexy butt as they made out. Gently Selena guided Poki onto the bed not breaking their loving kiss. When they did break it was so that Selena could help Pokimane swiftly undress. Poki was excited that it wasn't over, that her own love and need would be sated by Selena. Pokimane felt as though she could make love to Selena for hours. Selena flipped Poki over and guided her into the position she wanted her in. Pokimane was in doggy style with her ass up in the air on full display to Selena. Poki would have felt embarrassed if she wasn't so aroused. Selena played with Pokimane's pussy as she kissed her ass cheeks several times. To Pokimane's surprise, she felt her ass spread apart on one side and then Selena's breath and tongue licking the rim around her asshole. Pokimane growled in shock and pleasure as she felt Selena's tongue lick and probe her asshole. Long thin fingers were pressed into the folds of Poki's pussy as she howled in delight at the twin pleasures she was feeling. Selena had never licked anyone's asshole, had never wanted to, until she saw the perfection that was Pokimane's butt. She could not help but want to bury her face in it. She delighted in how filthy she felt with her tongue invading this beautiful girl's anus, and bringing her to climax. It had never really been difficult to make Pokimane cum. As Poki's orgasm subsided she felt Selena rub her ass. She tried to look around her shoulder as she felt Selena's mouth on hers and tongue exploring her mouth. When they broke Selena pushed Pokimane down back onto the bed.

"Stay just like that, I am going to go get something." Selena whispered to Poki. So Pokimane stayed where she was with her cheek pressed into the bed and ass stuck up in the air. Selena had left the room. When she re-entered a couple of minutes later she had a strap-on that was long, thick, and black. Pokimane moaned gently in anticipation because she knew what was about to happen to her. She had not had much sex in the last couple of years, and she had never been fucked with a large dick. Pokimane was afraid and excited about what she knew Selena was going to do to her. "You want me to fuck you slut?" Selena said as she lubed up the big black dick she had attached to herself.

"Yes, I want it Selena." Pokimane growled as her pussy felt hot and eager to be filled.

"Beg me to fuck you." Selena purred as she gripped Pokimane's hips and guided the tip of the strap-on dildo to Poki's wet pussy lips.

"Please, fuck me. Please, I need you." Pokimane said and got a grip on the bed ready for Selena's thrust. Selena entered Pokimane with a firm thrust deep into her. Pokimane screamed in pain and pleasure as she was invaded. Selena pumped her hips into her new personal slut ruthlessly. She felt her own excitement build at dominating this beautiful woman. She thrust into Poki, Selena's clit being stimulated. The exertion was causing Selena's breathing to become heavy and rapid. Pokimane had never been fucked so roughly by anyone before, and loved being used. When Pokimane came, her body shook and she tore at the bedding in blind pleasure. Selena still didn't slow or ease her rhythm. Selena's pussy was hot and near orgasm. She enjoyed how the strapon felt pressing into her, and the feeling of power she had over Pokimane. When Selena came she buried herself deep inside Pokimane. Pokimane was almost unconscious after her extended orgasm. Selena felt weak legged and exhausted, both girls were panting and sweaty. Selena was barely able to avoid collapsing into sleep. She looked down at the very nearly unconscious Pokimane. She saw that big sexy ass right there, and knew that she wanted to fuck her a little more. Selena pulled out of Pokimane's pussy, her black phallus shiny with fluid and still rigid. Selena spread Pokimane's ass cheeks, and pressed herself into the prone girls' asshole. Pokiman's body jerked as she felt the anal invasion. Inadvertently this buried the large dildo deeper insider her anus. Selena fucked Poki's ass more gently than she had her pussy. Pokimane had never let anyone fuck her ass before and it was delicious agony.

"You like giving me your ass." Selena whispered hoarsely at Poki as she thrust into her.

"Yes." Pokimane responded as loudly as she could. "I love it. I love you. I belong to you."

"That's right your my personal slut now." Selena said grinning and pulled out of Poki's ass. Selena grabbed a fist full of Pokimane's hair and pulled her up. "Get up, and clean me up." Pokimane wa down onto her knees and having the black strap-on shoved roughly into her mouth. Pokimane could taste her own filth and pussy on the dildo before it was shoved into the back of her throat. Poki gagged on the dildo, spit flooded her mouth which leaked out of the corners of her mouth.. Selena pulled the dildo back out of Poki's mouth then thrust it back into Pokimane's throat again. Selena held Pokimane's head down on the giant dildo as Poki choked. Pokimane spluttered and turned red from lack of breathing. Finally, Selena let go enough so that the dildo popped out of Pokimane's mouth. The abused girl spat and gasped for air. "Lick it cleans now." Selena commanded, which Pokimane obeyed. Seeing Pokimane so completely subjugated before her made Selena excited again. She decided to unclasp the strap on and let it fall to the floor. Pokimane watched it fall, then feel her head forced her forward into Selena's dripping pussy. Pokimane licked and sucked at Selena trying to bring her lover to a quick orgasm. Pink and exhausted, Pokimane felt Selena orgasm with a sudden squirt onto her outstretched tongue. Suddenly weak Selena leaned sideways to support herself in the bed. Pokimane rose to her own weak legs to embrace Selena in a passionate kiss that only new lovers can achieve. When they break they simply stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Out of the corner of Pokimane's eye she catches a sudden change on the computer screen.

It took a long moment for Pokimane to take in what she was seeing. She saw the familiar Twich page up, but it had the message up that signified you had been banned from the site. Pokimane felt a sudden lurch in her stomach as she went to the computer to check it. The streaming software was on. It had been streaming to Twitch the entire time Selena and her had been having sex. She understood that everything they had done had been picked up by the very high quality camera. Probably every word and sound had been picked up by Selena's excellent and expensive mic. How long had they been streaming? Did Twitch catch it and shut down the channel quickly, or had they taken ages as usual?

"Is something wrong?" Selena asked, gently stroking Pokimane's shoulders as she came up beside her. Pokimane knew that this was her own fault. She had made it simple to trigger a stream, and it was probably herself who triggered this stream. She herself would be buried in tons of online hate and abuse from youtubers and streamers, but Selena was going to be national news.

"We were streaming." Pokimane mumbled. Pokimane felt so terrible for her mistake, and started to cry and bite her lip. "I don't know when the stream was shut down, but we were live."

"Well… fuck." Selena said and then sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now though, and I feel too satisfied to be upset about it now." Selena fell back on the bed and spread her arms and legs wide. Pokimane, relieved by her reaction, crawled onto the bed next to her. They shared a loving kiss before Selena broke it with a giggle. "I'm glad that we got to collab before I got banned at least."

"Yeah. They probably banned my channel too. Don't know what I'm going to do now."

"People are probably going insane. I don't want to look at my phone to find out what I have been fired from. I guess I could make an Only fans now." Selena said with a rueful smile.

"True. I guess I have already started my sex work career. Maybe we can collab some more sometime." Selena rolled over onto her side and wrapped her arms around Pokimane, pulling her close.

"Yeah, I want to. I can think of so many more things I want to do with you."

Selena and Pokimane held each other and made out until they passed out. Both of their phones were in the other room dinging with messages constantly. They were able to ignore the avalanche until they woke in a few hours later.

  
  
  
  



End file.
